Human body malodors are generally believed to be caused in part by microbial interaction with sweat gland secretions which produces pungent fatty acids. Aside from cleansing, one way such odors are controlled is by the topical application to the underarm of an antiperspirant or deodorant composition.
Deodorant compositions in gel form are especially popular as a means for preventing or masking malodor arising from perspiration. These gel deodorants compositions are typically in the form of a solid or soft solid stick and, like other antiperspirant or deodorant products, are also applied topically to the underarm or other area of the skin. The gel deodorants, however, typically glide onto the skin more easily than many other antiperspirant or deodorant products, and leave little if any visible residue after application. These gel deodorants typically contain a gellant, a polar solvent to solubilize the gellant, and a deodorant active such as an antimicrobial active, perfume or other odor masking material. Commonly used gellants in such systems include fatty acid salts, examples of which include sodium or potassium salts of C.sub.12 -C.sub.22 fatty acids. Polar solvents commonly used in combination with the fatty acid salts to form the gel structure of the composition include monohydric or dihydric alcohols, especially ethanol and glycols such as propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol and other higher molecular weight polypropylene glycols. Many of these gel deodorants, however, are not mild to the skin and can cause an excessive skin irritation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an anhydrous gel deodorant composition that is milder to the skin and causes less skin irritation, and further to provide such a composition that also has good skin feel characteristics during and after topical application. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a composition wherein the composition comprises a nonpolar volatile solvent in combination with a polar solvent, and further to provide such a composition which optionally comprises a moderately polar solvent.